planetsidefandomcom-20200222-history
June 17, 2015 Update
__NOEDITSECTION__ New Weapon: *NS-AM7 Archer (Engineer) - The Archer anti-material rifle was developed by Nanite Systems to counter the heavily armored MAX, providing an effective option at range for dealing with the unique threat of the exo-suits. *Gold/Black variants Balance: *Sunderer Blockade Armor rear armor has been reduce to match the other sides *Awareness/Render changes **Awareness based off damage, players who you damage or damage you are calculated as high propriety and are more likely to be rendered to each other *Infantry awareness/render range now takes loadouts into account, players with a long range weapon in there loadout can be render up to 600 meters away, depending on the weapon; this includes AV MAXs and Sniper Rifles. *T9A "Butcher" horizontal recoil has been reduced from .225 to .213 *Tank Mines will now detonate on MAX units *TR MAX Lockdown deploy/undeploy times have been modified **Undeploy time changed from 2 seconds to 1 second **Deploy time changed from 1 second to 2 seconds Spawn Rule Changes: *Spawn beacons will now be range based, initial distance is set at 600 meters *Squad spawn on vehicles is now limited to 600 meters if the vehicle is within either an enemy region or friendly region that is being contested (capped). *Squad spawn on vehicles within friendly uncontested regions has no range limit. *Spawn on squad will now take you to the closest available spawn point in the region that’s has the most amount of squad members *Instant Action rules have been simplified **Instant action can now place players at any fight where their empire population is within 20% of an enemy’s population. **Instant action will now spawn you at nearest available spawnpoint to the action; this includes Sunderers and base spawns. Depot: *Added new Armor/Vehicle flag decals for Portugal and Australia Misc: *Tank Mine LOD range increased by 25 meters to 70 *Updated TR reticule sizes to be smaller across the board *Since the vehicle ejection bug FINALLY (Praise Vanu!) appears to be fixed, we're removing the safe-fall temp fix from exiting vehicles Bug Fixes: *Enemy vehicles disappearing when the driver exits the vehicle has been addressed *Medic regen device will no longer regen the Sunderer Deployment Shield *Resist Shield now resists melee damage *Defensive/Offensive requests will display on the map *Updated the game credits to properly reflect the change to Daybreak Games *Black Horse Company Armor/Vehicle decals have been made available to all factions *Hacked Spitfire Auto-Turrets should now properly track kills, grief, and XP *Magrider Auraxium Lumifiber Trim should now apply properly *Corrected the TR AMP pistol's muzzle flash to be the correct size *TR Amp muzzle flash has been reduced *Fixed issue with not being able to overload SCU or Shield Generators. Known issues: *Spawn Beacons are not a valid “Spawn on Squad” option; this means that players will not be able to spawn on a beacon unless they are within the 600 meters range even if the majority of their squad members are near the beacon. Category:Game Update